


W I P ~ AussieTale: Fuck yeah.

by ShawkatzTheDM



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 8th soul, Basically Undertale but if they got transported to Australia, Goddamn it flowey, ITS AUSSIE TIME, Im not good at slowies, M/M, ingenuity, slow burn?, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawkatzTheDM/pseuds/ShawkatzTheDM
Summary: There were 7 Souls. They found an 8th before they sealed THEM away,Welcome to Australia





	W I P ~ AussieTale: Fuck yeah.

THIS IS BEING WRITTEN.


End file.
